


Let‘s Raise The Dead!

by Tamaha



Series: Descendants Short-Stories [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Prelude to a story of my own, how I think it happened, ignoring the marriage part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: My take  of how Hades and Maleficent associated with each other.At the End will be a twist that makes it a prelude to a Story of my own, which might be published later on.





	Let‘s Raise The Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for an Author‘s Note.

„Let‘s raise the Dead!“, Maleficent said.

Hades laughed.

At her, not with her.

„Do you know nothing, woman? You can‘t just raise the dead!“

„I might not, but you certainly can!“

He scoffed at her. This woman wasn‘t sane for sure.

„Just because I could doesn't mean I should.“

„Aren't you fed up with doing what you should do instead of what you want to do?“

Hades grumbled at that. He had been fed up with Zeus and all the other gods long before this dragon-fairy started to exist. He told her so.

He lounged in his throne uncomfortable with her pesting him. He got up to get away from her. 

„Since my latest stunt with Hercules I got restrictions.“, he mused.

He turned around to see that she now was in his throne made of skulls of various species as well as lost hopes. He frowned at that. He had to admit it suited her, as if she belonged there. He was also impressed with her fierce soul. There weren‘t many that could wander off the endless soul fields.

„Aren‘t you the oldest of the gods?“, she asked curious.

He rolled his eyes. „Doesn‘t matter since Zeus had been the one to defeat the Titans to begin with. He is the almighty leader among the gods.“ It felt like poison in his mouth to say this.

„Think of all the evil we could accomplish with joined forces.“, she baited him.

„Join forces with you?“, he laughed again, „As if the lousy powers of a fairy could stand a chance against GODS!“ He yelled the last word.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. „Not just me, you fool. All the other Villains as well! Witches and Sorcerers and Genies. The worst of the worst all aligned as one evil force!“

„With you to lead them?“, he eyed her suspiciously.

„Well, I am the Mistress of all Evil!“, she reminded him.

Hades didn‘t said a thing for a while, he had to think. He got himself a drink, knowing that Maleficent couldn‘t consume anything as the weary soul-self she had become after death.

„You really think you can hold this miserable pile of villains together?“

„They cower before me!“, she said. She had assembled every evil soul that had wandered the surface of this awful planet within the last few decades. There was a lot of arguing involved as well as debating who should lead them. At last she convinced them to follow her. They all wanted revenge on those who had wronged them.

„What do I get in return?“, Hades asked her.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at that. „Mount Olympus?“, she really thought that was clear.

„No, darling. If you want this to work you should stay clear off Greece. Even your little Army is no match for the gods.“

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him. „You don‘t want Mount Olympus?“

„Oh, I want it, very very bad. But let‘s stay realistic. I‘ve burned my hands once, even though I am fireproof. Not gonna do the same mistake twice.“

Maleficent thought about this. „You want what? My Soul?“, she scoffed.

„Already got that“, he reminded her with an evil smile.

Now this was fun. He always enjoyed how mortals argued and pleaded with him about the soul business.

„You could rule along with me over the new Empire we create. Of course every Villain gets their desired share but we will be the leader over all of them.“

Hades sighed dramatically. „I can‘t leave the underworld. That‘s my restriction from my dear brother!“

„My firstborn?“, Maleficent had run out of ideas by now. Firstborns were mostly something witches desired.

Hades shrugged his shoulders. „I will think about it“, he said coldly.

Maleficent huffed at him.

„Fine! Stay with all of us in this miserable place forever!“, she was out of his throne, out of his room, out of his hair.

* * *

„Come on Ladies, you have to tell me something!“, Hades pleaded with the Fates. „I had this meeting earlier…“

„We know!“

„I got this offer…“

„We know!“

„I know you know! Gosh nothing new with you, huh?“

Even though he was restricted to stay in the Underworld he still could welcome visitors.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos cackled with joy.

„Haven‘t learned your lesson yet?“, Clotho asked.

„Is this punishment not enough?“, Lachesis noted.

„Want to sink even deeper in the society of the Olymp?“, Atropos remarked.

„This is the Underworld, one can‘t sink deeper than this.“ Hades hoped they could hurry. He still had to maim Pain and Panic. He didn‘t remembered why but he was sure they deserved it. Plus it was stress releasing for him.

The Fates cackled again. „Just you wait“, they murmured. Then they raised their voice for Hades to hear:

„Once a dragon

The power to unite them

The Villains to be led

When the Heroes lose their head

Their child grown up in bliss

All hail the little Miss“

Hades sat there listening to the verse. There was a short silence when he waited for more to come. „That‘s it? No words of caution this time?“

„Nope!“, they said unisono.

Then they were gone.

So everything sounded as if this was exactly what was suppose to happen. The dragon was Maleficent, he was sure. She would rise among the Villains unite them and rule with the good ones losing. And she would have a child. A Girl.

* * *

„I agree.“, Hades simply said when he saw Maleficent again.

She sure was surprised by that.

„Your Firstborn belongs to me and I let you and your little Army to the upper world. Alive.“

She was sceptical. „What made you change your mind?“

He smiled wickedly at her „None of your concern!“

He hold out his hand to shake. She took it, she shook it but before they separated again she added: „If I ever have a Child!“

Hades cocked his head, „You will have one“, he said finally.

Shortly after Hades let his powers work. The Gates of the Underworld opened, masses of evil souls escaped issued with a body just like their old one but stronger. Even temporary immortal.

„Take this, Heroes of all kind!“, he spoke to no one in particular as he watched Maleficent‘s army to march towards their Victory.

* * *

When Hades woke up he laid in a dark cave. Okay, he didn‘t know if it was a cave, it was simply dark. That was unusual in itself since his flaming hair normally gave light even in the deepest darkest pit.

But the most unusual was how heavy his body felt. Never in his existence had he felt this worn out and tired, as if… as if he was a mortal!

He moved various parts of his body and everything arched in response.

Then he remembered: They had lost.

Maleficent and her little Army had lost.

It was a spectacle for some time. All this damage that had taken place. But soon villains continued to be villains. Never trust anyone but yourself.

Hades groaned of the Memory itself. Even the Mistress of all Evil couldn‘t hold her evil minions at bay for more than two days. They became the greedy bastards they were rather quickly again. 

Somehow Hades managed to get up. There was some light far far away, he took it as the exit of whatever place he was in.

Slowly he got further and further until he stepped out. It really was the entrance to a cave. An evil lair.

He expected fresh air but something stinky filled his nostrils. He wasn‘t in some sort of forest or the feet of a mountain. He was in an alley in the worst neighbourhood in the worst town and everything looked beat up and dirty and awful.

The Cave he just stepped out of had a Gate, with a lock. And the bars shaped like a skull. Then he noticed the key around his neck, also shaped like a skull.

This seemed to be his designated place so he locked it, just to be sure and continued his quest. He probably had to put up a keep out sign he thought miserably.

The first person that crossed his path was a teen in torn clothes.

„Hey, You!“, Hades shouted out.

He turned around, looking as miserable as Hades felt, still with an arching body.

„What is this place?“

The teen blinked in surprise. „There are still some waking up?“

„Waking up from what?“

“This is the Isle. All villains have been banished here, they are all waking up in their housings at different times. It has been five weeks so far.“

Hades looked him dead in the eyes.

„I am a God! You can‘t banish a God!“

„I did nothing!“, the Teen barked back and hurried away.

Then, as if someone dropped the info into his head Hades knew.

He patted the pockets of his toga and found a little blue gem, an ember. And Hades knew that it contained all his godly powers separated from him as well as his immortality.

He started to feel dizzy, he kept going not exactly knowing where he was heading to but somehow he felt like he got a panic attack. How could Gods get a panic attack? Right, he was no longer a God. Nono, he was still a god, just in a bad situation.

He collapsed onto the steps leading up to a spooky looking castle. Or rather the little version of a castle. He had a grand view over something that might have been a market bustling with people.

Something grumbled. It was his stomach. Hades now needed food as a mortal. He groaned, this day got worse with every minute.

He got up and run around the market. Everything laid out for sell was stale and foul, then he took what looked like the most acceptable without paying of course and earned angry shouts and curses from the shop owner. Hades turned around to him with an icy glare to shut him up and then proceeded to his previous spot on the stairs.

„Look who got washed up to this place as well.“, he heard behind him.

Maleficent stood in the door to the castle. _Bargain Castle_ was carved into the stone above it, so this was her home. She got a castle and he was in a dark cave.

He didn‘t respond.

„Seems like the barrier can even imprison a god.“, she said the last word with distaste.

Hades held up his ember. „That‘s all what is left of my godliness. What about you?“

She shrugged as she sat next to him. „This Isle is enclosed with a magical barrier that allows no magic within. No magic - No fairy.“

„Tell me more“, he demanded.

„When we emerged from the Underworld, the Heroes already had formed a Union around Beast and Belle - You know who they are?“, Hades nodded vaguely. „They are now the Rulers of the United States of Auradon.“, Maleficent huffed. „So it was rather easy for them to combine their Good forces, lead by Fairy Godmother, and counter our attack.“

„Well, the Good ones have always been more successful to join forces“, Hades added. „I can‘t believe I sunk even lower than the Underworld.“ Now stuck with nothing but Auradons leftovers and trash to live by.

Soon he would have to find the way back to his cave. Maybe it looked different when he got some light down there.

* * *

„What do you want?“, Maleficent rudely commented when Hades had come into her housing. He was the only one who could get past her guards outside.

It had been three years already since they had been banished to this awful Island.

He had brought a bottle with amber liquid with him and was now on the search for two glasses in her cupboards.

When he had found them he got comfortable on something that was supposed to be a couch. He motioned for her to join him. She rolled her eyes but sat next to him.

Then they shared a first sip from this ominous liquid and groaned simultan. Self-distilled alcohol from the already fouling fruits was never good. They drank more of it nonetheless.

„What do you want, Hades?“, Maleficent asked again after some time.

„You owe me something“

„Like what?“

„Your Firstborn“

Maleficent scoffed at him.

„Have you lost your mind? How much of this have you had yet?“

„Not enough, that‘s for sure.“

„As you know the whole plan failed! That‘s why we are all trapped here! I owe you nothing““

„No, sweetcheeks. Your Plan failed. I did my part by resurrecting everyone!“

„Congratulations! Now we are all miserable alive.“

„A deal is a deal!“

They were scolding at each other for some time in silence while continue drinking.

„Why are you so persiting on this?“

„We are stuck here forever. Everyone else is adapting to these circumstances. Maybe we should too.“

Maleficent knew Hades meant how some of the other villains had started to reproduce. As if this Isle needed any more population.

„Are you offering?“

„Hmm?“

„As if I would have a child with just anyone! I need a worthy partner for this kind of … act.“

Hades stared at her for some time. Her child would be his child, if he agreed or not.

„We will need more of this“, he stated at last, swinging the rest of the alcohol in the bottle.

Maleficent got up with a smile - the first in a long time - to get more liquor from her personal stash.

* * *

**###Author‘s Note: From here on it slips into the prelude to my Story###**

* * *

Hades walked up and down the hallway of the maternity ward. The only sensible thing Fairy Godmother and her helper had added to the Isle in order to deliver the villains kids.

From time to time he heard Maleficent scream in agony.

Normally he loved, cherished and enjoyed this kind of screams, but right now they were nerve wrecking. It was his child that was about to be born and even if he and Maleficent didn‘t interacted any more than that one time to get her pregnant he didn‘t wanted her to suffer more than necessary.

Then at some point there were no more screams for a long time. Something was wrong.

If the child would have been born yet there should be wailing of the newborn, but it was simply silent. Had he missed it?

Then a nurse appeared and waved him in. Maleficent laid in a hospital bad, worn from the delivery, staring into nothing somewhere at the ceiling, she was shaken with emotions. Even a dark Fairy wasn‘t immune to hormones.

Hades looked around the room but the baby was nowhere to be seen. „Where is she?“, he asked no one in particular.

„I am sorry“, said one of the nurses in those awful scrubs that made everyone look the same. He couldn‘t even tell if it was the nurse who had just waved him in.

„The child was born dead“, she said.

Hades stared at her. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

„There was nothing we could do.“

„What?“, he said at last.

„She is dead“, he heard Maleficent say.

Hades looked at her in utter disbelief and shock. Maleficent herself was crying.

„My firstborn for the Lord of the Underworld, right?“

Hades couldn‘t proceed the information he was given. This was not how anything should have turned out.

Their child should have grown up in bliss, that‘s what the fates had predicted. Not die before it was even born.

* * *

The baby was tucked into a purple blanket and slept. Fairy Godmother was looking down at this little peaceful face.

She had taken fate into her own hands by now. She had told King Beast and Queen Belle various reasons why it was necessary to extract this child from her parents and the Isle:

Reason #1: Her parents deserved a special punishment in addition to their imprisonment considering how they were responsible for raising the dead villains. Plus their original crime were cursing and attempted murder towards innocent infants, so why should they be allowed to raise their own child?

Reason #2: It had to be explored how significant the upbringing was. Could a child, born from the two evilest Villains in history, raised to be good? Or was it a lost cause and it was right to leave the Villain Kids with their parents on the Isle?

Reason #3: With Maleficent gone they were lacking a Fairy of the night. This child could take over the dream-business one day.

She herself was pregnant and would have a girl as well. They would grow up in Auradon together as cousins.

And beyond that…

Fairy Godmother laid the baby on the surface of a table. She stirred a little. She would have to find a name for her soon as well as a plausible parent and background to tell her when she got older.

She got her wand ready in her hand pointed towards a little blob of fire that was eating through yet another magical secured bottle. She lifted it within a magical field out of the bottle and manoeuvred it over the baby.

She hesitated for a moment. It could go horribly wrong, but there were no witnesses to tell the story, even the nurses on the maternity ward on the Isle were convinced that the baby had been born dead. She knew she was about to do an unethical thing but she had no other options left to handle the situation.

She let the fire saunter downward upon the chest of the baby where it vanished within the little body.

The first few seconds nothing happened, then the baby started to wail, and then suddenly was it consumed by fire. The flames burned in the colour red, then changed into orange, yellow, green and blue.

When the fire vanished the baby was still alive and well, had not a scratch or burn.

Only then did Fairy Godmother breathed in relief. The Flame had accepted the baby as it’s guardian. She was right: The crossbreed between the dragon-fairy and the lord of the Underworld, a god, was adapting to fire, literally immune to it.

Reason #4 that she didn‘t tell the King and his Queen: She needed a living vessel for a magical artefact: the eternal flame.

Then there was a motion in a far corner of the room. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows and towards the baby to gently take it in his arms.

One shouldn't expect such tenderness from the creature, as it was a golem, nothing but clay, a thing to be used. He was clothed from his neck to his toes, so nobody would see the massive cracks and tears in his body. A human would not be able to walk around with such wounds.

He got them when he had tried to carry the eternal flame, but wasn‘t strong enough to held it properly within his body. So it burst out of him. But this little baby made of flesh and blood and bones he could hold, even though it contained the flame.

The Fairy Godmother couldn‘t tell but he was impressed that this little baby was strong enough already.

„Be good.“ she said, „Keep her safe at all costs!“

The golem nodded.

„Never tell anyone what had occurred today!“, she instructed further.

He nodded again, even thought this was pointless. He had no voice, no tongue. He could never tell anyone anything even if he was not restricted or wanted to.

„Be Good“, she said again.

As if he could ever forget. It was all what was written on his chem in his head.

The baby slept peacefully in his arms as if nothing had happened at all, not knowing how her whole life has changed.


End file.
